


Singing Got Better

by Torontok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Singer AU, drunk driving mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torontok/pseuds/Torontok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok tries to find his voice again while nursing a broken heart and collaborating with a man he can't stand.<br/>Title taken from Ailee's "Singing Got Better".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Xiumin! Xiumin! Do you have a statement regarding the latest news?”  
“Is it true your label is pushing for a Japanese debut in the wake of the scandal?”  
“Xiumin!”

The urge to cover his ears is overwhelming as he walks through the horde of photographers outside the record company building, the bright lights and cannon-like sounds of the flash bulbs illuminating the late evening. He wants to duck his head down, pull his hoodie over his face but Joonmyun had forbidden it.  
“Now more than ever” his manager had lectured him, fixing his collar before they stepped out of the building. “You need to look untouchable. Head up, shoulders back. Don’t let them get to you, Minseok.”  
“Are you coming with me?” He catches hold of Joonmyun’s wrist, sending him a pleading glance.  
Joonmyun shakes his head. “I have to get my instructions from the execs. I’ll meet you at the apartment later. Go now, Chanyeol’s waiting.” He gently pries Minseok’s fingers off and the latter takes a deep breath, steadying himself before pushing the door open.  
They’re almost at the car now, Chanyeol pushing past the swarm of reporters, arm wrapped firmly around his waist as he herds him along and Minseok relaxes as the door of the car comes into view.

Suddenly a reporter appears in front of him, camera held high and vicious smirk on his face. “Xiumin, how does it feel to be dumped by China’s sweetheart?”  
He wants nothing more than to reach over and throttle the bastard and it’s only Chanyeol pushing him into the backseat that prevents him. The paparazzi had gotten the shot though, of his face screwed up, eyes glinting in anger and he knows it’s going to be plastered over every major gossip website in a matter of minutes, more fodder for the vultures.  
The ride to his apartment is silent, Chanyeol plugging in his ipod after a few failed attempts at starting conversation. They pull up outside his apartment, thankfully free from photogs and he climbs out, bidding the driver goodnight.  
Chanyeol retires to his room early, after asking whether Minseok needs anything. The shorter man paces the length of the living room, gnawing on his bottom lip as he eyes the clock. Joonmyun is taking a while to get home and he feels a growing sense of trepidation. A long discussion with the executives, in the wake of current events, sounds ominous. He flops down onto the couch, fishing the remote out from between the cushions.

He flips through channels aimlessly, pausing at Jongin’s new drama. He grins as he watches Jongin try to pull off a convincing crying scene with limited success. The boy is one of the most talented dancers in the company yet the management keep forcing him into acting roles, much to his chagrin. Well the rating are always good.  
There’s a commercial break and he chews idly on a handful of almonds, scooped from the crystal bowl in front of him when a familiar tune rings out from the television. Mouth suddenly dry, he watches as Luhan’s face appears on screen, painted pink mouth turned up in a smile as he sings the jingle to a beer commercial, Swallowing hard, he snatches up the remote, switching the tv off and narrowly stopping himself from throwing the remote through the screen, right at the bastard.

He showers, too antsy to sleep, relaxing against the tiles as the spray washes over his shoulder blades, almost scaldingly hot but he welcomes the burn. His skin is bright red by the time he steps out, fingers leaving white imprints when he presses down hard. He dresses in his nightclothes before wandering out to the living room.

Joonmyun is waiting in the living room when he comes back, eyes flickering up from his smartphone when he hears him enter. He frowns at Minseok’s appearance but doesn’t comment, instead patting the seat beside him. Minseok sits, wringing the hem of his shirt in his fingers. “How bad is it?”

Joonmyun doesn’t sugarcoat it. “They’re scrapping the album.”

Minseok stares at him, mouth dropping open in shock. “They can’t do that!” It comes out as a yell and Joonmyun hisses at him to be quiet, gesturing towards Chanyeol’s door. “I’ve put half a year’s worth of work into that. Winter was _my_ scheduled comeback time.”

“Half a year’s worth of work with Luhan, which is going to look incredibly suspect after this breakup.” Jonnmyun rubs his face wearily. “He co-wrote practically every song, his agency will demand all the songwriting royalties and it’ll be too expensive and right now the label isn’t certain you could make that money back.”

“I can’t believe this.” He can feeling a tell-tale tightening in his throat, the feeling he gets when he’s a few seconds away from bawling his eyes out. “They can’t do this.”

“They can, Minseok. And they have.” Joonmyun takes his hands in his, rubbing them gently as Minseok sniffs. “But you still have some supporters amongst the executives, so I promise you, I’ll do my best to find another way for you to get an album out. Okay?” 

Minseok nods tiredly and Joonmyun tells him to go to bed, voice soft as he guides him to the bedroom. Minseok lets himself be tucked in, straining his ears to hear the door close after Joonmyun.Only then does he let himself start crying, sobs breaking against the fist he has pressed against his mouth. Can’t let Chanyeol hear, can’t let the the neighbours hear him break.

  
***  


All his schedules for the week are cancelled and he spends most of his time sleeping or shuffling around half-dressed. Chanyeol eyes him with worry and when he opens the door to find Kyungsoo staring back at him, he knows it’s his bodyguard’s doing. He tries to shut the door but Kyungsoo pushes back with more force, sending him sprawling.

“Go away” he moans, kicking out at Kyungsoo who sidesteps him neatly and heads to the kitchen. He hears the sound of the stove being turned on and the clanging of pots and pans in his cabinets. Kyungsoo emerges a few moments later and threateningly points a frying pan at him. “Get up. Go shower.”

When he returns, its to the sight of Chanyeol and Kyungsoo at the table, a full korean breakfast in front of them.Normally he’d balk at the idea of eating so many calories this early in the day but it’s not like he has a comeback to look good for anymore.He scoops rice into his bowl, stabbing in a boiled egg with more force than necessary.Kyungsoo rolls his eyes at him but stays silent as they eat through their meal.Once finished, Chanyeol taps him on the hand. “Joonmyun hyung has you booked for the studio today.”

“Why?” Minseok intones dully, picking up his water glass. “It’s not like I’m putting out any new material.”

He chokes on tea when he feels someone whack him upside the head. “Ow, what the fuck,Kyungsoo?” The shorter man glares at him and Minseok resists the urge to shrink back in his seat. Kyungsoo points a finger threateningly at him. “Enough with the pity party, Minseok. You got dumped and your album got canned but that’s no excuse for moping.” Chanyeol and Minseok both fix him with incredulous stares. Kyungsoo stands, collecting the plates. “Go change and we’ll head out.” His tone leaves no room for argument and Minseok knows better than to try.

The entrance to the record company building is thankfully free from paparazzi, although he does spot a few teenage girls with cameras milling around, most likely fans of the new boy group. He manages to sidle past without being noticed although Chanyeol gets his fair share of attention and a few shouts of “Oppa’s so handsome!”. He gives his bodyguard a playful nudge in the ribs once they’re inside. “Still not too late to consider that modelling career, Channie.”

“Hyung” Chanyeol whines, blushing. They reach the studio doors and he holds the door open for Minseok, giving him a small thumbs up. “Text if you need anything, hyung.”

Minseok mostly mills around the recording studio, puttering around with the soundboard, trying to figure out why Kyungsoo would think this was a good idea. He plays the unfinished album tracks, head on his arms as he listen to the songs he’d poured his soul into, scrutinizing every lyric and note over and over until his eyes burn as hot as the coffee he downed to keep himself awake through the studio all-nighters.Worst is how much of Luhan there is, every song has his essence interwoven, the cheeky jazz-inspired number from their trip to Louisiana, the slow ballad about making love to him in the moonlight, the duet with both of them doing an acapella, nothing but vocals and love. And all the while, the bastard had been lying to his face.

Suddenly furious, he turns the sound recording on before marching into the booth.The instrumental for one of the ballads plays, a soft piano melody.The original had been him singing in his lower register, whisper-soft confessions of love. He takes a deep breath before singing again, the same lyrics but sung with menace, fury in every syllable until the beautiful declarations take on a new shape, become ugly and rotten and useless, just like his relationship. Just like him.

He’s immersed in this so he doesn’t notice when the door to the studio opens, and a figure enters, pausing when he sees Minseok in the booth.Minseok waits for the last of the piano melody to fade away before addressing him. “What do you want?”

The man, tall and lanky with a sharp jaw and blonde hair merely stares at him in return. “Your pitch is off.”

Minseok blinks in surprise. “Excuse me?”

The man inclines his head towards the recording booth.”Your pitch.Emoting is important but you shouldn’t sacrifice technique for it.”

“Just who the fuck are you?” Minseok snaps, yanking the headphones off and exiting the booth.The man stares down impassively at him and Minseok curses his lack of height. “If I need your opinion, I’ll ask for it.” He knows in the back of his head that he’s being a douchebag but he can’t bring himself to care, not when there’s still an undercurrent of fury in his veins and he’s itching for a brawl.

He doesn’t get it. The other man scoffs slightly before turning to leave and Minseok swears he heard him mutter “idols” under his breath as the door slams behind him. Furious, he flings it open but the corridor is empty, save for a surprised Chanyeol sitting on the ground beside the door, starting at the loud bang from it being flung open. “Minseok hyung?”

“What the fuck are you doing?” Minseok snaps at him. “Why the fuck are you letting random assholes into the studio while I’m working?”

“Randoms? Hyung, don’t you know who that was?” Chanyeol’s eyes are big with surprise and the sight just serves to piss him off more. He snatches his bag from the studio before stomping down the hall. “I don’t give a shit if he's Freddie Mercury reincarnated, he has no place in the studio.” He ignores Chanyeol’s protests as they round the corner and head for the entrance.Out of the corner of his eye he sees one of the executives and he knows he should go over and bow, greet him but petulance seems to be his go-to for today and he barges past the surprised man, Chanyeol muttering apologies and bowing frantically behind him. He dodges a horde of curious fangirls and unlocks his van, sliding into the driver’s seat as Chanyeol runs up to the car window. “Hyung, what are you doing? You can’t just ignore Kim sunbae-nim, it isn’t proper-”

Minseok ignores him, sliding on his sunglasses before starting the ignition. “You can get home on your own, right?” he asks the other, not waiting for an answer before he’s peeling out of the parking lot.

  
***  


The world is blurring at the edges as he stumbles from his car, focused solely on making it up to his apartment building without collapsing.He’s oblivious to the snapping sounds coming from his right or the small dark-clad figure skulking in the bushes. The doorman moves forward to catch him as he stumbles and he slurs out his thanks, assuring him that he can make it to the elevators on his own.He slumps against the metal wall as the numbers light up, trying to steady his head some.He finally gets to the penthouse, fishing clumsily through his pockets for his keys.

The door opens before he can get to them and then there’s Chanyeol crying out ‘Hyung!” before he’s wrapping an arm around Minseok’s waist and helping him to the couch.Someone passes him a bottle of water and he takes a long gulp, grateful for the soothing liquid against his sandpaper throat. When he next opens his eyes, three faces stare down at him, Chanyeol’s expression is relieved, Joonmyun’s concerned and Kyunsoo’s murderous. He cracks a small smile. “What up guys?”

“Where” Kyungsoo begins, tone icy. “have you been?”

Minseok shrugs. “Drinking.There’s a bar near the record company. Nice interiors.”

“Minseok hyung, what were you thinking?”Chanyeol says, voice incredulous. “You could’ve been photographed.”

“Wait, how did you get back here? Did you call a cab?” Kyungsoo asks.

Minseok considers lying but they’ll figure it out anyways. “I drove.”

He’s alert for any movements from his right side so he’s caught off guard when someone hits him from his left, a sharp sound echoing through the room as Joonmyun slaps him across the face.He gazes up in shock, cheek burning as he looks at his manager’s furious expression. Joonmyun hit him. _Joonymun._

“I have spent all day” Joonmyun begins, tone icy. “in and out of offices pleading for the executives to give you another chance, trying to convince them that you’re strong and capable enough to pull off another comeback well.And then you pull this shit. You could have killed yourself Minseok, you could’ve killed someone else, what the fuck is wrong with you.”

There’s silence in the room as they stare at each other, broken by the sound of Joonmyun’s phone ringing.He checks it, brow furrowing as he reads the message. “Someone got pictures. Perfect. I have to go deal with this shit.” He turns to Kyungsoo. “He doesn’t leave this apartment for anything short of a medical emergency.” Then he turns on his heel and leaves. Minseok sits on the couch, dazed in a way that has nothing to do with the alcohol.He can vaguely feel someone gripping his arm before he’s ushered to the bedroom. He stands still as he’s stripped and obediently drinks when a glass of water is brought to his lips. Only when he’s being pushed onto the bed does he realise it’s Chanyeol who’s guiding him. He catches his bodyguards wrist, waits until he turns towards him before speaking. “Chanyeol I-” He swallows, the first tendrils of panic starting to creep up on him as he realises how badly he’s fucked up.” Will everything be okay?”

And Chanyeol, sweet, forever- optimistic Chanyeol, turns his head away, not meeting his eyes. “I don’t know, hyung. I don’t know.” He stands and makes his way to the door. ‘But I hope your little tantrum was worth it.”

Minseok has never felt so small.

  
***  


Joonmyun manages to pull enough strings to ensure that the news site doesn’t publish the pictures. Instead Minseok wakes up to a front page splashed with pictures of Kai and the company’s it girl Krystal. A scandal for a scandal.Kai’s fans are furious and Minseok feels even shittier after he sees a news clip of the actor making his way to his film set, his normally cheery smile vanished. Yet another person who’s had to suffer for Minseok’s fuck ups.

Joonmyun is still not speaking to him, all his news going through Kyungsoo. The latter is the one in charge of enforcing Minseok’s house arrest and spends a copious amount of time knitting on the couch while the singer stress cleans. A week later his apartment is spotless down to the last tile and Kyungsoo’s managed to knit a sweater but Joonmyun still hasn’t given word on what will happen to him.

He finds out through the news, two weeks later.He’d been mindlessly scrolling through the front page of Naver when a banner pops up. _EXCLUSIVE:SM entertainment confirms Xiumin will go on hiatus to prepare new album, rumored to be a career best.”_. He almost knocks over his water bottle in his haste to click. The article isn’t much, just a few words on the album preparations and a faked qoute from him stating that he _“anticipates showing a different side of himself.”_. His blood does boil when he catches the ending, a reference to his breakup with Luhan and he slams the laptop shut with a harsh clang. Kyungsoo glances up from his phone to give him a bored glance. “So you’ve seen the news?”

“When was this decided? What do they mean hiatus? Who’s the producer they’re talking about?” Kyungsoo calmly folds his throw blanket, ignoring Minseok’s rapid fire questions.”Go get dressed. You can ask Joonmyun all that, he’s on his way to pick you up.”

Joonmyun doesn’t acknowledge him beyond a nod when Minseok slides into his seat across from him. A folder is deposited into his lap and Joonmyun instructs him to memorize the lines,It’s an apology to the investors and directors and Minseok almost blanches at how pathetic and sniveling it makes him sound but he keeps quiet and does as he’s told. He deserves it and so he follows Minseok into the building, into the boardroom.There he kneels on the pristine white carpet, head bowed and apologizes profusely and thanks them for giving him this chance to redeem himself. The way they look down on him, literally and figuratively, rankles him, makes him feel exposed in the worst way but he stays there until the CEO gruffly tells him to take a seat.

It’s only when he sits down and looks up that he recognizes the man across from him. “You-!” he blurts out before Joonmyun’s hand is squeezing his shoulder, grip hard and he shuts up. The blonde man is the same stranger who interrupted his studio session weeks ago and it seems that he remembers too. The way he smirks is _infuriating_ and Minseok wants nothing more than to reach across the table and choke him with his ugly ass cross chain. The CEO interrupts his stewing by clearing his throat, effectively drawing all attention to himself. “Minseok, I take it you’ve been debriefed on the label’s new plan?”

“I know that I am to start preparing a new album but the other details were not elaborated upon, sir.”

The CEO addresses the investors then. “In light of the recent scandal, Xiumin’s image has taken a hit. Normally we could have manipulated this to our advantage but Luhan’s team is refusing to relinquish the tracks to us. Effectively, we have nothing to promote for Xiumin.The media would have had a field day with that.” He nods towards Joonmyun. “However, Xiumin-ssi’s manager suggested an alternative.”

Joonmyun clears his throat, stepping forward. “I received advance word from one of my journalist contacts on the angle Luhan’s team was pushing for. They would make it seem as if the songs he’d written with Xiumin, particularly those about their relationship were intended for his new partner and that Xiumin would be releasing them out of delusion.Essentially they wanted him to look pathetic.” Minseok flinches, the word hitting a bit too close to home. It doesn’t help that blonde asshole is still watching him, face impassive but his eyes seem to bore holes through him. “My idea is to not let them get that angle. Scrap those songs. We lose out on an album but Xiumin’s image stays intact.As an added bonus, Luhan-ssi can’t release them either.In the meantime we announce an artistic hiatus for our artist, heavily imply that it’s because he felt the material on his would-be album was not of the quality he wanted. It’ll be a nice way to strike at Luhan subtly.”

Hearing his relationship and breakup dissected like this, in cold, clinical marketing terms is humiliating but even Minseok can see the genius in Joonmyun’s idea. Except. He turns to face his manager. “But has it been decided on who I’ll be collaborating with for the new record?”

“That would be me.” Blonde asshole finally speaks up. Minseok gives a brief second to note that his Korean is accented before he’s twisting in his seat to give Joonmyun an incredulous look. _“Him?” ___

__The glare he gets in response had him obediently turning back to the table, making sure to avoid Blonde’s eyes. The CEO takes over then, gesturing toward the stranger. “This is Kris Wu, better known as N.i.He’s one of the top producers and songwriters in Asia currently.”_ _

__Oh fuck. Minseok knows this guy, has coveted his tracks for ages but N.I is notoriously selective with his artists and known for being a recluse.The fact that the man sitting across from him is the same producer he admires does not compute. N.I- _Kris_ -looks bored by the proceedings, even as he stands to bow to the assembled room.He doesn’t go 90 degrees, Minseok notes with a sneer._ _

__“Mr. Wu has graciously agreed to collaborate with our artist, despite the short notice. I have confidence that with his skills and Xiumin’s talents we will be able to regain his top position. It is too soon to write off Xiumin-ssi’s profitability just yet, This next album will be vital to let the public know that he is an artist to be reckoned with.”_ _

__The implied threat is clear:His future as an artist depends on this next record. He raises his head and meets Kris’ eyes. The man who holds his fate in his hands acknowledges him finally, just a short dip of his head. It’s arrogant, deliberately insulting. But Minseok says nothing, stands, smiles and bows to all the remaining investors and CEOs as they leave. Because he knows that this is his last chance._ _


	2. Chapter 2

“Canada?” Minseok is sure he can’t have heard his manager right. “He expects me to go _where_ for three months?”

“Canada. Vancouver to be exact.” Joonmyun sounds completely blase as he taps away on his phone and Minseok sees the blue and red Korean Airlines logo reflected in his glasses. “He has a very nice house there.Fully functioning studio and all.”

“Why can’t he stay in Korea?” He shoves another bite of pizza into his mouth, ignoring the disgusted look Kyungsoo shoots his way when some of the sauce smears onto his chin before replying. “His contract stipulated that he would work with you only in Canada. He’s reclusive as hell. God knows how much the label paid just to get him to come for the meeting.” He stands and rubs at Minseok’s face with a napkin, making sure to do it harder than he needs to. “You’re leaving in three days, get packed.”

Three days later finds Kyungsoo cramming things into Minseok’s still half empty suitcase while muttering under his breath.The singer ignores him in favor of monitoring his makeup artist’s work, smacking her hand away when she tries to go in for another swipe of eyeliner. “Not too much, we’re trying to go for a natural look today.” He frowns at his reflection, tilting his head to the right. “More highlight on my nose.”

Joonmyun is on his phone, making sure that the paparazzi know that Xiumin is making his first proper appearance since the hiatus announcement. Cameras will be in place for as soon as he steps out and he gives himself another once-over in the mirror. The outfit has been selected with care, clothing that’s understated enough to not make him look like he’s trying too hard but with enough edge that he doesn’t look like the morose dumpee the tabloids are trying to make him out to be.Hair and makeup complete, he makes his way down to the parking garage, a huffing Chanyeol lugging his three suitcases behind him.

The flashbulbs go off immediately when he reaches Incheon but this time he’s prepared. He waves and smiles, makes sure to keep his stride light as he walks past the press. His fansites are there and he makes sure to wave to them too, reaching over to accept letters from the assembled girls. Everything about him screams cool, calm and collected.

There’s a sudden outbreak of noise behind him and he cranes his neck, trying to see what’s caused the disturbance. The photographers all have their backs to him and some are pushing at each other, trying to get into better position. Joonmyun makes a reappearance at Minseok’s side, frowning at the commotion. “What the-”

The rest of his sentence is cut off when they both get a good look at who’s just entered and he hears Joonmyun curse before his hand is on Minseok’s arm and he’s whirling him around. “What the fuck is he doing here?” he hears Joonmyun hiss into his cellphone. “We didn’t plan for this.” The response he gets is clearly not satisfactory given how his grip tightens. Minseok barely feels it.

Luhan looks good.Fresh faced and smiling wide as he greets the photographers. His grin is achingly familiar and somewhere under all his anger, Minseok feels a pang of hurt.Seeing his ex looking like he’s completely unfazed by the breakup stings. But it feels like a punch to the gut when Luhan turns around and smiles, reaching his hand out.

Seohyun looks elegant as always in her pale blue dress and kitten heels, her smile soft as she links hands with Luhan, pressing close to his side. The photographers are going insane documenting the golden couple and Minseok wants to beat his head against the wall. There’s no way he can make a graceful exit past his ex and ex’s new flame. The media is going to have a field day with this and he can already the headlines about jilted Xiumin, the jealous ex. Fuck that.

Joonmyun is still on the phone but he raises a hand to wave at someone over Minseok’s shoulder. He’s expecting it to be one of his regular security guards but is instead greeted by the unsmiling face of N.I-Kris, he reminds himself-, his new partner. Said partner is looking bored as he greets Joonmyun, hands still tucked into the pockets of his sweatpants. His outfit is casual but Minseok begrudgingly admits that he carries it off well. Being handsome works wonders.

That gives him an idea. He doesn’t hesitate, looping his arm through the taller man’s and dragging him forward. “Shut up. “ He grits out when the other tries to protest, ignoring him in favor of dragging him across the lobby.Some of the photographers around Luhan take note and suddenly make a beeline for them and Minseok loosens his grip on Kris’ arm.He takes a chance and reaches for his hand, surprised when the producer lets him link their fingers together.The photographers have all assembled now and are shouting comments at them as they pass by. One gets too close, his large lens hitting Minseok’s arm and he flinches, drawing away. Suddenly he finds himself tucked against Kris’ side, his large palm enveloping Minseok’s waist as he uses his free hand to push the photographer out of the way. It’s the money shot and Minseok has to duck his head to hide his self-satisfied smile. By the hour, these pictures will be all over the internet and the gossip will begin but in his favour this time.

They stay tucked together until they’re safely inside the VIP lounge, the awestruck attendant guiding them to their personal room. Kris immediately lets go of him, shifting away so fast that Minseok stumbles, feeling slightly bereft now that the warm presence by his side is gone. Shrugging it off, he heads for the open bar, pulling out two glasses and a bottle of whiskey.

“Who was that?” He hears Kris say, his voice deeper than Minseok had remembered. Not responding, he pours them both a glass, passing one over to the producer. They drink quietly, Minseok draining half his glass in one go before speaking. “You know who it was.”

“I know what the media says, I want to hear from you.” Kris still hasn’t touched his glass even as Minseok pours himself another. He pauses, trying to find the words. “That’s Luhan. My ex-boyfriend.” He flops down onto the chair besides Kris, stealing the other man’s drink right out of his hand. “The woman with him was Seohyun. He cheated on me with her.”

Kris watches him down the glass but snatches the bottle away when he tries to go in for another. ‘Enough. We have a long flight.” he says but there’s no heat behind his words. Minseok shrugs, pulls out his phone to while away the time until boarding. He’s glad Kris hadn’t offered any commentary on the Luhan issue, the last thing he needs is more empty platitudes from people who could care less.

The whisky hits him not too long after and he’s already half-asleep as they line up for boarding. He doesn’t protest when Kris wrestles his carry on away to store it for him, not trusting himself with heavy items in his current tipsy state.He’s asleep sometime after takeoff, curled into his seat and uncaring of the mess he’s making of his carefully selected outfit.  
When he wakes, it’s to the captain announcing that they’ll be arriving shortly. Kris is also asleep beside him, head resting on his travel pillow and Minseok is mortified to note the wet patch on his opposite shoulder. He scrambles to find a napkin, trying to erase evidence that he’d drooled on the producer in his sleep. The flight attendant is coming around to check on seatbelts and he shakes his companion awake.

Kris is surprisingly cute when still half asleep, grumbling as Minseok tries to rouse him. Even when he does finally open his eyes he’s disoriented, not protesting when Minseok fixes his tray table for him. The plane lands smoothly and soon people are standing, scrambling to get their luggage and be off the plane. Minseok lets Kris retrieve their bags, turning ahead to line up. He winces when his carry on gets dropped on his feet, glaring at the producer who stares back completely non-plussed. “Carry your own shit.”

There’s a small crowd of fans waiting at the airport and Minseok signs some autographs once they get through immigration and retrieve their luggage. Kris disappears for a few minutes, returning with a set of keys.It takes some time for Minseok to extricate himself from his fangirls but a quick glare from Kris does the trick

There’s a light dusting of snow falling as they drive and Minseok presses his face against the cold glass to look outside. He’s been to Vancouver once before to perform but the majority of that trip had been spent going from airport to venue to hotel and then back on a plane.He hasn’t had a chance to experience the city properly and he’s looking forward to exploring while he’s here.He’s already looked up places he can duck and hide from his insufferable partner if need be.

Except Kris keeps driving, long after the downtown skyscrapers have faded into the distance and Minseok twists in his seat as they get on the highway. They keep driving, the road getting progressively emptier and Minseok is starting to fear he’s being kidnapped.There is no plausible reason for Kris to bring him this far out.They’ve turned on to a mountain road now and he notes with a growing sense of trepidation that it’s getting dark outside. If there was ever an ideal setup for an abduction, this would be it.

He’s made up his mind that he’s jumping out at the next rest stop when Kris pulls off into a side road, this one going upwards.At one point the tyres skid ominously on the gravel and Minseok squeaks, reaching over to clutch Kris’ arm in a death grip as they continue upwards. Eventually the path levels out and Minseok can make out light a short distance ahead. Civilization!

He can’t hold back his gasp when the house comes into view. It looks like something out of a magazine with it’s redwood exterior and stone accents, all lit up in a soft orange glow from the porch lights. “This is all yours?” he asks, incredulous. Minseok has had a pretty good career but it would take him at least a decade to be able to afford something this nice.

Kris parks on the driveway, nodding towards the house. “Welcome to Whistler. This is where we’ll be working for the next few months.”

Minseok take stock of his surroundings as they exit the car. The cabin is up on a hill, surrounded by forest on all sides. If he remembers right, the last gas station they’d passed was a few miles back and he can’t make out any other nearby houses. There’s no way to leave except by car.

He’s trapped.


	3. 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya everyone, just a short update for you all.This chapter doesn't do much plotwise but it sets up for the bulk of story in the next one.Thank you all so much for your comments, they motivate me so much!

He doesn’t remember much of what happens once the car is unloaded and they’re inside but he dozes off on the couch while Kris is rifling through the pantry and mumbling about needing to stock up. He wakes to a completely dark room and an uncomfortably dry mouth. Gathering the throw blanket tighter around his shoulders he pads to the kitchen, trying to stay quiet as he hunts for glasses. There’s a stack of ramen packets and a saucepan on the island and he appreciates Kris’ courtesy as he cooks. It’s only been a few hours since his last plane meal and he’s already hungry again.

There’s ice cream sandwiches in the otherwise bare freezer and he snacks on one as he tiptoes around the house. His suitcase has been shifted to a room down the hall so he assumes that’s where he’ll be staying. He changes into looser clothes, shivering in the early winter chill that permeates the room.His phone has several message notifications and he scrolls through complaints from Kyungsoo, Joonmyun’s fussy mother-hen reminders and Chanyeol’s dumb memes before sending off an assurance that he arrived in one piece. Kris had left a post-it with the wifi password on his side table and he connects his laptop, immediately logging into Naver.

It’s been a day since he’s left Korea but an article about his departure is still up on the front page. The top picture is of him smiling up at Kris while tucked against his side, the headline proclaiming _Xiumin and companion cause stir at airport: Collaborator or new flame?_. He cackles when he sees that the writer had included a picture of Luhan looking surprised with the tagline _“It appears Xiumin’s appearance was a shock for everyone present._. There’s no other mention of his ex and Seohyun and the article concludes with the same statement his label had given about his hiatus and new album. The article has over 14k upvotes and the top comments he skims through are all variations of people being excited for his new music or making fun of Luhan.It’s a small step in undoing the damage Luhan and his team have wreaked against his image for the past two months but it’s a start.

He spends another hour watching random youtube videos before sleep beckons again. It still feels too soon when he’s shaken awake a few hours later by his host. He tries to burrow further under his blankets only to have them yanked right off. Kris has the annoying ability to keep his expression completely placid even when being sworn at. Minseok finally gives in when he realises that he won’t get his way and sits up. “What?” he snaps, eager to get this over with so he can return to his sleep.

“Get dressed, we need to go pick up groceries.” Kris doesn’t give him a chance to protest as he turns on his heel. “If you don’t want to then I’ll take that as a sign to only buy for myself.”

Minseok drags himself out of bed, his practical need for food winning over his jet lag.He purposefully takes his time in the shower, going through his extensive skincare routine and trying and ditching three different outfits before finally getting dressed. His plan appears to have backfired when he exits his room and finds the house quiet and dark. Panicked that Kris might have left without him, he darts outside frantically, searching for the car. The driveway is empty-because Kris has parked further down the road and is smirking at him over the steering wheel. He stomps his way down to the car, getting a pebble stuck in his shoe in the process but he maintains his glare as he climbs into the passenger seat. 

In the morning sunshine the scenery is a lot clearer and he can appreciate the view as they drive.The mountainside is speckled with evergreen trees, the trunks surrounded by snow. They pass by some other cars, many with winter sports equipment tied to the roof and Minseok watches them go by. He’d heard that the area was famous for winter sports, they’d hosted the Olympics here after all, but he hadn’t thought to look into going to a resort on his own. He chances a glance at his fellow passenger before snorting and turning away. With how noodly his arms are, Minseok doubts he does anything athletic ever.

He has his face mask and sunglasses on before they even pull into the parking lot, head down as he exits the car. He need not have bothered, the grocery store is filled with middle-aged white people, all most likely visiting their vacation homes and having no idea that the tiny Korean man in their midst is a celebrity. They all seem to know his companion however, it feels like they can’t walk three steps without someone calling out a greeting to Kris or stopping to have a conversation with him. Minseok leaves him and his yuppie harem in favour of browsing. He has three months to spend in hiatus, he’s going to make sure he eats to his heart's content before his personal trainer gets his hands on him. Having left the cart with Kris, he wanders from aisle to aisle, scooping up random boxes and cans until his arms overflow and he has to struggle not to drop thing as he walks. He’s in the coffee aisle now, spending a copious amount of time inspecting each offering on display as he hunts for the right one.

He also misses the bag, the black packaging blending in a bit too well but he can’t hold back his excited gasp when he makes out the English letters on the packaging. Death Wish Coffee, the world’s strongest blend. He’d received this from a fan once and he still credits the brew with helping him survive through three weeks of album promotions spanning four countries. Kyungsoo had forbidden Joonmyun from letting him order it again, citing the caffeine crashes that Minseok had after drinking it. Well, Kyungsoo isn't here right now so no one’s going to object to him indulging his addiction.He stretches to reach for the bag, hand barely managing to scrape against the bottom as he rises onto his tiptoes. He has to jump to hit it hard enough to fall over, his other items dropping from the impact. Several people turn to stare as he scrambles to collect his things, bag of coffee safely tucked under his arm.A cart squeaks it’s way into his line of vision and he finds himself staring up into the amused face of his companion. Kris thankfully doesn’t say anything as he watches Minseok retrieve his things,only speaking when everything is in the cart. “Take this to the checkout, I need to pick up something from the hardware section.”

Minseok parks himself in line behind a family of four, making faces at the child in the cart in front of him to amuse himself. Kris materializes at his side when Minseo has his nose pushed back and eyes crossed while the kid in front of him giggles. The producer gives him a sideways glance before copying the expression and making the kid laugh even louder. He goes back to his usual blank look as soon as it’s their turn to be checked out and Minseok thinks it’s a shame. He almost looks personable when he smiles.  
It takes them some time to cram everything in the car and Minseok earns a surprised glance when he’s able to carry the heavier items himself, Kris waddling behind him awkwardly as he struggles to handle his own amount. There’s a light snowfall going on and Minseok sticks his hand out to catch the snowflakes. Unlike the brown slush and ice covered winters in Seoul, the snow here seems cleaner, the air fresher as it carries it to the mountains. It’s chilly and he’s not dressed warm enough but he still stands outside for a beat too long, enjoying the calm.

The moment is interrupted as another car honks loudly startling him from his contemplation. He gets into the car, shivering at the cold interior,his thin sweater doing little to warm him. In retrospect, he really should have packed better for the North American climate. Kris has abandoned his jacket in the backseat, already bundled up in three sweaters so Minseok takes the liberty of retrieving it and spreading it over himself as a makeshift blanket. That earns him a raised eyebrow but Kris thankfully says nothing, only asking him where he wants to go for lunch. Only then does he realise how hungry he is, the ramen from last night long since digested.

They end up at a small steakhouse, right in the middle of lunch rush. The outdoor seating is all that’s left and his butt is freezing as he shivers and waits for their food. Kris’ coat comes down to his knees and he’s grateful for that as a gust of cold wind blows their way. He spies the producer easily as he makes his way over from the bar, standing a head taller than everyone else. Minseok all but snatches the drink from his hands when he sits down, getting foam on his lip as he drinks down the first sip of his Irish coffee too fast. Kris sips his tea at a much more measured pace, looking vaguely impressed as he watches him down half the cup in one go. “For someone so short,you handle your booze pretty well.”

He ignores the jab against his height, focusing on taking another gulp, only speaking once the liquor has finished burning it’s way down his throat. “My unit seniors in the army were known for being heavy drinkers, it was either adapt or die of liver failure.” He drains his mug, setting it on the countertop. “Could probably outdrink you too.”

“We’ll test that some other day.” The waitress arrives with their food and they dig in. It’s quiet then, almost comfortable as they eat and he’s sleepy and pleasantly full by the time their plates are cleared away. Kris nudges him under the table, snapping him out of his peaceful lull. “Sit up, we need to talk.”

With great reluctance he straightens himself out, crossing his legs to keep them out of Kris’ reach. “We have three months to have at least 8 tracks ready for your next album” the producer begins, pausing to take a sip of water. “I have rules for how I work and I expect my clients to follow them too. First thing, since you’re living with me, you’re in charge of keeping your shit in order and not breaking anything. Rule two, you’re allowed access to the basement studio to experiment but no touching the soundboard unless I’m there.”

“You have a recording studio in the basement?” Minseok interrupts, surprised that he hadn’t seen it yet though he does vaguely remember Joonmyun mentioning it. Kris nods in confirmation before continuing. “My sound guy lives in Vancouver so when I call him in for sessions, I expect you to be on time and professional. Last thing, I want you to write lyrics every day.”

“Lyrics?” This catches him off guard. “I thought we’d be working with pre-existing tracks from you and the Korean lyricists would handle the rest. My company doesn’t let me do lyrics, that’s how it’s always been.”

“They told me you did it for the scrapped album.” 

Minseok sincerely doesn’t want to think about every love song he wrote with Luhan right now. “I had a co-writer who did most of the work.” he says, hoping to end the topic there as the waitress returns with the check. There’s a lull in the conversation as they both reach for their wallets at the same time before meeting each other’s eyes.Kris slides the check towards himself, placing his card on top. “You’re the guest, I’ll treat this time.”

“Such a gentleman.” Minseok coos but there’s no bite behind it. They exit the restaurant and Kris scans the sky, frowning slightly. “It’s going to rain.” The sun is just as bright as it was before they entered and there’s not a cloud in the sky. Biting back his snarky comment about Kris’ observation skills, he gets into the car. The interior is warm once they start moving and he’s lulled into a peaceful, half-awake state as they drive.

The thunder is what rouses him and he’s shocked to see it’s pouring heavily as they weave their way through the mountain roads. They reach the bend that leads to Kris’ house but he parks at the bottom of the sloping path. “It’s too dangerous to try it in this weather, we’ll have to just grab the bags and make a run for it.”

Suddenly very awake Minseok scrambles to do as he’s told, looping as many bags as he can carry around his fingers before exiting the car. Immediately his vision blurs as the wind whips water into his face and he has to squint to try and see ahead. Kris locks the car and sets off on the path and he scrambles to follow. The uphill climb is bad enough but the added challenge of the wet mud has him swearing as he tries to avoid slipping. Ignoring every known rule about safety and heights, he latches onto Kris’ arm, letting the producer’s height and significantly larger instep move him along. Kris snaps at him to let go but he clings stubbornly until the path levels out and they can make a run for the front porch.

It takes Kris several tries to get the door unlocked and they stumble into the entryway. Minseok stares down at his wet,mud-covered clothes, groaning at the thought of another shower. Kris is gingerly weaving his way around the rugs to dump grocery bags in the kitchen and he follows suit.The producer is squinting out the kitchen window, trying to make something out in the darkness”Oh, she’s here again. Come look.” He beckons Minseok over, pointing towards the garden. He can vaguely make out a black lump moving but it’s too far away to make out what kind of animal it is. It leaps out of sight and Kris sounds disappointed as he pulls the blinds down. “Guess you can see her tomorrow." 

Minseok just hums in response, more concerned with getting changed. He goes first, the water turning freezing five minutes later when Kris starts up the washing machine. He bundles himself up in a bathrobe, cursing under his breath as he heads to his bedroom.The petty side of him wants to flush the toilet to give his host a similar nasty surprise as he showers but he quickly forgets the idea when he sees the shopping bag placed on his coffee table. There’s a five pack of pens, a stack of post-it notes and two notebooks inside. He recalls their earlier conversation and sighs as he flops down onto his back. It seems like Kris won’t be letting go of this whole lyric business anytime soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm alive haha. sorry for the late as fuck update

It’s been three days since their conversation and Minseok swears he’s been trying to write but each attempt leaves him balling up paper or chucking his pens against the wall. He now has a notepad full of doodle and several half-assed writing attempts that even a kindergartner would sneer at. He’s spending most of his free time at Kris’ place sleeping or watching whatever show on tv catches his attention. He justifies it to himself as English practice. Besides, it’s only week one, he has plenty of time.

But right now as he sits in front of Kris, watching the other man’s expression get progressively more pissed off as he flips through his lyric notebook, he kind of regrets not trying a little harder. Kris flicks to the next page, empty save for a doodle of a penis with a cane and Minseok flushes to the roots of his hair. He jumps in his seat when Kris slams the notebook against the table, looking proper angry now.”Book your return ticket.”

Minseok blinks, certain he’s heard that wrong. “What?”

“Call your manager and have him book your flight home.” Kris repeats, standing up from the table. “If this is how seriously you’re going to take working with me then it’s better that neither of us waste our time.”

“You’re being a bit overdramatic.” Minseok quips, sitting back in his armchair. Kris levels him with a glare, and it takes a lot of self-control to not squirm under the look. “I don’t work with people who can’t contribute to their own output.” His gaze is derisive now as he gives him a once-over. “Your label assured me you were capable of being involved in the creative process but I guess not. You’re just another airhead popstar, right? Sing what your label tells you to, can’t think for yourself huh.”

“What the fuck did you just say?” Minseok stands, knocking the armchair back, anger white hot in his vision as he stares back at the producer. “Who the fuck do you think you are to talk about me like that? You know nothing.”

“Don’t I?” Kris still looks infuriatingly calm as he speaks. “You’ve been a singer for four years, never contributed to your songs lyrically or musically. Who the fuck even is “Xiumin”? “He sneers. “They could take any other kid with a pretty face and half-decent voice and give him your name and songs and they’d sell.”

They’re both startled by the sound of glass shattering, it taking a few second to register that Minseok had picked up the nearest vase and lobbed it at Kris. Luckily his aim is awful and the decorative object has ricocheted of the kitchen counter and smashed a good three feet away from him. Kris looks back and forth from the smashed glass to him. “That was an antique.”

“Don’t-” Minseok chokes in the middle of his sentence, throat feeling suspiciously tight and he fumbles to finish the rest of his sentence. “Don’t ever think you can say such bullshit about me.” It’s a weak finish and he doesn’t stick around to see Kris’ reaction, stomping back to his bedroom. His eyes are damp and he swipes at them angrily. Minseok hates crying as it is but he refuses to cry because of Kris especially.His pride isn’t that badly damaged.

On instinct he fumbles for his phone and dials a familiar number, listening to the dial tone as he slumps against his pillow. It finally connects and he hears a muffled curse on the other end before a sleepy voice on the other end speaks. “Minseok-hyung?”

“Soo.” Just hearing his assistant’s voice calms him somewhat. He hears shuffling in the background before Kyungsoo speaks again. “Hyung, it’s 3 a.m”.

Right. Time differences are a thing. “Sorry Soo, I wasn’t thinking. Go back to sleep.” 

“No it’s fine, I’m up already.” Kyungsoo responds. “What’s the issue?”

Minseok gnaws at his lower lip, wondering how to approach this. He doesn’t think Kyungsoo will take to kindly to finding out that he’d almost assaulted his album producer. 

“Kyungsoo, am I replaceable?” He blurts it out without thinking, wincing when he realises what he’s done. He’s being pathetic today and he tries to brush it off, telling Kyungsoo to forget it. His assistant is more perceptive than he gives him credit for however. ‘Hyung,” Kyungsoo speaks, voice measured. “What do you mean by replaceable?”

“Do you remember Ari? The girl I trained with.” Minseok chews on his fingernail, accidentally nicking skin. The slight metallic tang of blood lies on his tongue as he continues. “They debuted her a year before me and she was a hit. Three number ones, a bonsang, everything. But then she had that dating scandal and it was over.They dropped her, her album got pulled, no one wanted to work with her. The last time I met her she was waitressing at her grandmother’s samgyeopsal restaurant in Jeju.”

There’s silence on the other end of the line before Kyungsoo speaks again. “And you’re scared that you could end up like her?”

“I’ve done so much worse than her hyung and I’m not even half as talented. She wrote all her own music and people loved it. She was a real artist. I’m not.”

“So _that’s_ what all this is about.” Kyungsoo’s tone is knowing. “Hyung, what made you feel like you aren’t an artist? Being an idol is more than just writing your own music.”

Minseok tells him about the fight with Kris earlier, how the producer’s words had stung so deep because of the truth in them. How he worries about never recovering from the blow Luhan has dealt his career and most of all, how he feels like his creativity has been stolen away. Just months ago the words and melodies had come so easily but now it’s as if his muse left him right when his boyfriend did.

Kyungsoo listens without interruption until Minseok’s gone hoarse.”Well, first things first, you need to apologize to Kris for almost assaulting him in his own home.” Minseok hums in affirmation, knowing that Kyungsoo is right but it won’t stop him from dragging his feet about it. His assistant continues. “And then I think you need to write about Luhan.”

That catches his attention. “Kyungsoo, did you not just pay attention to everything I told you? Writing about Luhan is the last thing I want to do-” he cuts off in a frustrated noise, balling the comforter in his hands. “That asshole is the reason I’m in this position in the first place.”

“Okay, first of all, you’re in this position because of your own actions too. Writing about Luhan is the best way for you to work through your feelings because as much as you try to pretend hyung, we both know you aren’t over him.” Kyungsoo’s tone softens. ‘And I get it hyung, anyone would have a hard time moving past that kind of betrayal. You said you didn’t want to see a counsellor and I understand that but you need to find another way to heal. Letting him have this hold on you is letting him win.”

“You’re right, you’re right.As always.” Minseok agrees with a small huff, flopping onto his back. “I’ll talk to Kris.”

“Good.And work hard on the album hyung, I know you’re going to create something amazing.” Kyungsoo sounds sleepy again so Minseok quickly says goodbye, apologizing once again for waking his assistant up. He scrolls through Naver for a bit, procrastinating on his apology until he hears a muffled bang coming from the living room. This, followed by a loud clattering sound has him exiting his room. He peeks into the kitchen, observing as Kris staggers under the weight of several pots. A wok is teetering precariously atop the stack and Minseok rushes toward the kitchen once he sees it start to tip.He’s too slow and the wok lands on Kris’ foot. The rest of the pots soon join it on the floor as Kris drops them to let out a string of curses in Mandarin. He stands there awkwardly, unsure of what to do. There’s a bowl of raw chicken in the sink and several bags of vegetables littering the counter so he presumes Kris was preparing dinner. “Um-” his voice sounds too loud in the silence of the room, the moment made all the more awkward by how Kris stares up at him from the floor, expression as blank as ever. “Need any help?”  
Kris doesn’t respond, standing up and retrieving a saucepan from the cupboard before haphazardly shoving everything back into the cabinet (Minseok’s inner neat freak wants to cry at the action but he refrains). He’s about to turn and run back to his room when a cutting board is behind shoved into his hands and Kris is gesturing towards the knife rack. “Cut the chicken. Not too thick, it needs to be stir-fried.”

Minseok balks at the order, knows full well that Kris has left this task up to him because dealing with slimy meat juice is never fun but he does kind of deserve it. He retrieves the chicken from the sink and sets up shop on the kitchen island. From here he can see Kris bustling around as he adds noodles to a saucepan, adjusting the water temperature and adding salt. Minseok notes that like everything else in this house, the counters and stove have been raised to accommodate for the producer’s height. His own 5’7 self is currently balanced on his tiptoes as he cuts the chicken into neat strips,his skills honed from all the kitchen duty he had been stuck with in the army.Something knocks against his ankle and he looks down to see a step stool has been kicked his way. His pride keeps him stubbornly propped up on his toes until he stumbles and nearly amputates his wrist. From his now higher perch on the stool, he can see Kris as he adds various sauces into the pan, the distinct tang of chillies permeating the air as he scrapes them into the mixture. He supposes now is as good a time as ever to apologize so he clears his throat. “I’m sorry.”

The words linger in the air, atmosphere unbearably awkward and he stares down at his cutting board, lining up the sliced chicken in neat rows as he fumbles out the rest. “For throwing the vase at your head.”

Still no response but then Kris is in front of him, tugging the cutting board from his grip. “Wash your hands and go rinse the noodles.” is all he says before walking back to the stove. The sound of sizzling follows immediately after as he starts stir-frying. Slightly miffed at having his apology ignored, Minseok complies, taking the now separated noodles to the stove. Kris makes him stand there with the basket as he slowly adds handfuls into the sauce, vegetables and chicken mixture and stirs them in.It’s a tedious process and by the end of it his arms ache but at least dinner smells amazing. He sets the dining table, taking a seat by the window as Kris brings the dish over. They serve themselves and for a while it’s quiet as they eat. Minseok quietly volunteers to do the dishes once they’re done and Kris makes no move to help him carry things to the sink. He has to retrieve the step stool again to reach the taps and start scrubbing. 

“ My ex’s mother gave me that vase.” Minseok almost drops a glass onto his foot when Kris breaks the silence. He’s not sure how to respond so he starts scrubbing at the wok instead, focusing on the stubborn bits of dried garlic at the bottom. “It was ugly as fuck but valuable so I could never bring myself to throw it out. I’m kind of glad it’s gone, it was an eyesore.”

Minseok isn’t sure whether he’s supposed laugh or say “you’re welcome” so instead he reach for the spray nozzle to rinse off the plates. He must press something wrong because suddenly there’s a jet of water shooting right at his face. Yelping, he scrambles to try and turn it off, vision obscured by water as he fumbles. It takes a few more second of scrambling to turn the water and by the end he’s soaking wet. Kris had migrated from the table to the kitchen counter sometime during this and is watching him. There’s an amused quirk to his mouth but his eyes are still serious as he walks over to him and Minseok has a brief, panicked thought that he’s about to get hit. He lets out a surprised squeak when Kris leans over him to grab a dish towel and hand it to him. 

“Let’s make one thing clear. What did you did earlier today was not okay and i it happens again, I’ll call the police on you.” Kris’ face is impassive as always, even as he pushes him aside to start drying the dishes. “But I’m glad you’re still capable of getting angry. Use those emotions to write a song. You have a week until my sound guy comes from the city for a recording session. If you have no material by then, you’ll be going back to Korea.”

There’s something a little humiliating about all this, being lectured while standing soaking wet in a some stranger’s kitchen thousands of miles from home. But Minseok’s conversation with Kyungsoo has helped clear his head and he knows Kris is being fair. He’s been upfront about is requirements, now it’s up to him to meet them.

And Kim Minseok may have had a shit time of it these past few months and may currently be standing at rock bottom but if there’s one thing he’s never been afraid of, it’s work. So he sits cross-legged on his bed later that night, long after the kitchen has been cleaned and his host has gone to bed. He takes a deep breath as he opens up a notebook, putting pen to paper as he starts to let his thoughts out onto the page. The words aren’t there right now but he will find them, will shape them into something beautiful. He has to.


End file.
